Out of Order
by Trista Derringer
Summary: My answer to the elevator-challenge on http:www.badlander.de..Two people, one of them Jesse Blue are stuck in an elevator......


Author: Trista Derringer 

_Ratings and warnings: PG-14_

Disclaimer: SratSS belongs to WEP 

_Notes: This is my part for a friendly challenge called 'elevator challenge'. You can find all information to this challenge on www.badlander.de___

****

****

Out of Order 

The elevator doors slid open.

"Go!"

The prisoner began to move, slowly. Broadly grinning, Colt followed .

"I guess you never thought to be here, mh?"

Jesse Blue, the former Supreme Commander of the Outriders, only shrugged.

The elevator doors closed.  Colt pushed the button for the 19th floor.

"Cowherd, look…."

"Shut up, Blue!"

"I wanna tell you…"

"SHUT UP, BLUE."

"As you wish."

Suddenly there was a bad shake  in the elevator. Colt lost balance and bounced against the elevator wall. He shook his head to clear his vision.

"What the hell…?"

He looked around. Jesse was standing beneath him The elevator still rocked.  Not that badly as before but it was enough to make the cowboy feel worried.

"This is your show, isn't it?" he asked .

"No," was the calm answer.

"I'm sure it is. Your _friends _wanna rescue you, right?"

"No."

"What the hell happened here, Blue?"

"You see the red button over there?" Jesse's head move pointed to the control table of the elevator.

"Sure."

"This button was flashing. Means, this elevator was out of order, cowherd!"

"AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"I tried. You said 'shut up',"-another shrug.

The cowboy gaped at his prisoner in disbelief.

"What?"

"I only did what you told me. So, what's the matter?"

"This damned elevator is stuck! We are trapped. Oh, I can't believe this!"

"Right, we're trapped. Great feeling, mh?"

Colt looked at Jesse furiously.

"I don't think you have anything to eat?"

"What? How can you think of eating in THIS situation?"

"Hey, we are in Cavalry Command Headquarters. And I'm an important prisoner. They will find me. And you as well. And by the way, I'm hungry."

"And what should we do now?"

"Try to push the button."

"What button?"

"The emergency button, cowherd. Good Grief! I can't believe how stupid you are!"

"Shut up, Blue!" hissed Colt  went over to the control table and pushed the button. Silence….

"Seems the alarm is out of order, too. We have to wait." Colt whispered.

"Guess it would take a few hours 'til they'll rescue us."

"Great. Trapped. In an elevator. With Jesse Blue. I must have done something terrible in my past life."

Jesse chuckled.

"That's NOT FUNNY, Blue."

"It is!"

"And what exactly is so funny?"

"You."

"Mh..?"

"Think of it, cowherd. You _trapped_ me, you _caught_ me. You brought me here to Cavalry Command Headquarters. And then  the elevator is out of order. That IS funny."

Colt approached Jesse.

"Go away, cowherd! Perhaps your dullness is contagious."

"Remember that it was me, who caught you!"

"Have you ever thought of the possibility that I wanted you to catch me?"

"And  I wonder you would ever want that?"

"Hey, this is Cavalry Command Headquarters! Of course, I could have walked straight through the entrance, but this way it is even more funny."

"I don't believe you wanted to be trapped!"

Jesse shrugged.

"What? Did you wanted me to caught you, or not?"

"What do you think?"

"They have to rescue us, before I kill you. That's what I think!"

"Whatever you say, cowherd," was the laughing answer.

Hours passed by but nothing happened. Jesse stared at Colt. It seemed that Colt expected Jesse to do something to escape. But in vain. Jesse was sitting on the floor, his back leaning against the elevator wall, now examining the ceiling

One more time the elevator shook.

"They're coming. Stand up, Blue."

Jesse obeyed.. They waited.. Nothing happened.

"They're coming, mh?"

"Shut up!"

Colt went to the control table again and pushed every button on it angrily. Then he felt a hit  against his head and passed out. Jesse took the keys and opened the handcuffs.

"Have fun while waiting, cowherd. I have to do more important things," said Jesse Blue and looked again at the ceiling. There was a trapdoor. Jesse was able to reach it with a short jump and soon, he crawled out of the elevator and shut the trapdoor again……

The elevator doors slid open. Three Star Sheriffs and  Commander Eagle looked in disbelief at the scene inside: Colt was lying on the ground. The handcuffs lying beneath him. And no trace of Jesse Blue………….. ****

_The End_


End file.
